Electronic signatures are useful for a variety of applications. Current techniques allow a pin number entry or a dedicated signature pad to be used with a device by a physical and/or direct electronic link. The drawbacks of these technologies are that they sometimes do not allow for a unique signature to be applied each time, and they do not allow for other devices not specifically configured and dedicated to be used for signature function to be used.
In certain instances, various applications and web sites must interface with each other to exchange information. For example, one application may require information such as demographic data from another application. Integration of such applications may be difficult, due to proprietary software, incompatibility of programming languages or platforms, and limited information technology resources.
Therefore, a need exists for developing a way to exchange information between software applications that does not require specific modification or manipulation of the applications, web sites or servers themselves. Such a need exists in the healthcare services industry, financial institutions, government, and elsewhere.